Lioness
by Atsirk Enoh
Summary: Round 1. Who is it that caught Ruby's eye? A series of one shots revolving around Ruby and Arslan. Open for requests.
1. Chapter 1: Grace in Strength

**I was actually thinking of keeping this as a one shot, but it's seems to be getting a lot of feedback already. Should I expand on it?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby was practically vibrating in her cloak. It was the first round of the Vytal Tournament. Ever since the incident with Roman Team RWBY had been training nearly nonstop for the tournament. Ruby couldn't contain her squeal of excitement.

"Whoa Rubes," Yang planted both her hands on her sister's shoulders until her heels were firmly on the ground.

"Calm down sis." Even as Yang said this there was a grin plastered across her face. The adrenaline in her body was building up to a steady, hot thrum in her veins. Ruby turned to her sister, eyes round with anticipation.

"Yang! How can I be calm when this is the moment we've been training for months?" Ruby exclaimed. Her hands motioned wildly at her sides, motions mimicking the sporadic swings of her scythe. In response Yang bobbed and weaved out of the way until she shot her hand out and palmed her sister's face.

"Gah! Yang!" Yang smirked, rubbing her hand all over Ruby's face, tousling her hair to a tangled mess. Ruby flailed her arms in front of her, arms too short to be effective. With Yang's hand smushing her face this way and that she could only see out of one eye from the parted mess of her hair. When Yang closed her eyes for a split second to laugh Ruby saw her opportunity to strike. Ruby bat Yang's hand away from her face and tackled her to the ground. Both of them were sent tumbling to the ground rolling. Just as it looked as if Ruby gained the upper hand Yang flipped them over.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang exclaimed pinning her sister down.

"Yang that's not fair!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Off to the side Blake was reading a book. Occasionally she would glance over the top to look fondly at the two wrestling sisters. Her smile hidden by the cover of her book. Meanwhile Weiss looked at the pair in absolute mortification. Ever since the start of the sister's tousle other spectator's attention were being drawn to them and not in a good way. She could even see Professor Port staring at them from the booth!

"C'mon Ruby! It's not like it's not like it's _vytal_ that you won," Yang had Ruby in a headlock in which Ruby was furiously slapping the palm of her hand against her sister's forearm trying to tap out.

"What on earth are you two doing!" Weiss shouted. She had her hands on her waist in her signature pose. Yang released her hold on Ruby, she fell down with an 'oomph'.

Yang arched her brow with a smirk and said " You know it's not _Weiss_ to yell in public."

"Yang!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dust was in the air and under their feet. How Beacon was able to afford to half fields of fire and ice dust, Ruby would never know. What she did know was that the fight was exhilarating! Countering attacks with a swing of her scythe or dodging an attack, this was the best! Well, aside from cookies that is. Ruby was torn from her excitement when someone slammed to the ground next to her, creating a shock wave underneath her feet.

"Yang! Watch where-" Ruby froze when she found herself inches away, face to face with the stoic leader from Team ABRN, straightening out from her crouch with feline grace. Ruby froze at the unexpected proximity. From this close she noticed that Arslan had bright olive green eyes. A second later Ruby was air born from an aura concentrated punch to her stomach.

"Ah!" _She's so strong._

"Ruby!" Yang's eyes flashed red for a second before she charged at the platinum blonde. Ruby shook her head clear and righted herself in the air with a flip and landed on her feet. Switching her scythe to it's sniper form she observed the battle field. Blake was fighting against Reese…..oh! That had to hurt. Weiss was somewhere, Yang was fighting Arslan, wait! There was somebody behind her! Ruby quickly rushed to find a more secure position when Yang and Arslan charged at each other. Their fist met with a thunderous crack, the air around them pushed outwards, momentarily fluttering Ruby's hair while she stared in awe. Arslan was strong. Evenly matches with Yang, whose semblance made her stronger than she already was. She felt her face grow warm as she tried to focus on the task at hand. Standing perfectly in her line of sight was the pink and black haired Nadir. Yang landed right next to him from a blow she took. Just as he turned towards her Ruby hurriedly lined her scope with his legs as shot a ice cartridge at him.

"Got your back!" Ruby grinned

"Who's got yours?" Ruby's heart skipped a beat when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. Then a black glyph appeared. In a blur of white Weiss kicked Bolin across half the field. A smile stretched itself across Ruby's face

"My BFF!" She cheered. Weiss gave her a deadpan expression.

"No." Then ran off.

"Yes!" Ruby pumped her fist and followed close behind her. Off in the distance Arslan viewed their teamwork mildly impressed. Then internally groaned when Reese was knocked out followed by the poor performance of her own team getting trapped in a fist of ice. She sighed as she ran towards them, eyes rolling. _Morons._

Ruby couldn't help herself. She found herself once again staring at the enemy leader. Her stomach tingled strangely, her cheeks flushed when she saw Arslan rush in front of the boulder of ice. Her heart fluttered madly when Arslan stomped down her foot, positioning her body. Arslan's body tensed and Ruby could make out the muscles on her arm as she flexed. In a display of power Arslan completely shattered the ice in one punch. Ruby snapped back to the current situation when she heard Weiss call out her sister's name and create a wave of ice. Seeing her teammates converge at the area Ruby understood what they meant to do. Getting underneath Blake, she propelled her into the air. It was only seconds later that the rest of Team ABRN was knocked out of the fight.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered, hopping up and down with the rest of her teammates and waving at the crowd.

"Whoo hoo!" Feeling her Yang sense flare Ruby sidestepped as Yang dog piled on top of Blake and Weiss resulting in laughter and raised voices. Ruby turned back to see Team ABRN slowly getting up. One or two stretchers coming out to assist those who had their auras shattered. Ruby made her way over almost stumbling when she noticed olive green eyes watching her every step. Ruby felt heat rise to her face and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she approached them. Looking up she greeted them with a smile.

"That was a great fight! Thank you I hope we get to fight again sometime!" Bolin gave her a small nod and muttered to himself as he was carried away by a stretcher and Nadir didn't meet her eyes all the while pouting as he was carried away as well. Ruby stepped to turn away when Arslan held out her hand. Hesitantly Ruby took her hand and shook it gently. The grip was surprisingly soft. Clearing her throat Ruby looked at Arslan. Her throat caught in her throat when the sunlight hit her blonde hair, light playing across her features. Her eyes seemed to burst with color.

"T-Thank you for an amazing fight! I hope to see yo- to fight with you again!" Ruby stuttered and bashfully glanced to the side missing Arslan's smile. Feeling the grip on her hand tighten Ruby looked back at her.

"The pleasure was mine, Ruby Rose." With that Arslan walked away leaving Ruby staring at her back, her mind a mess of thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicting Feelings

Ruby had been acting odd recently. It seemed to Weiss that she was the only one that noticed. Lately she had gotten a tad bit more quiet than usual, her cookie intake increased dramatically, more often than not Ruby could be caught daydreaming, sometimes snapping out of her trance with a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. Wait. Pink…was Ruby blushing? What on earth could she possibly be thinking about? Now that she thought about it she hadn't seen Ruby lately except for classes, lunch, and when the entire team came back to sleep for the night. Was she sneaking out? If anything Ruby should be resting, after all it had only been a couple of days since the Vytal Festival ended and Weiss knew everybody that participated would still be sighed and closed her textbook.

 _That dolt…_

The sound of it closing echoed through the library. There were no classes scheduled for the day, and so Yang went out riding around town for whatever reason on bumblebee, Blake had gone to the bookstore and told the team she would be back before dinner, of course with Ruby, Weiss had no idea of her current whereabouts. For the first time in a long time Weiss felt lonely. Her finger tapped the edge of her textbook before she turned her eyes to a nearby window, taking in the clear blue sky and a scant few students walking about the courtyard.

 _Where on earth could she be?_

When a splash of red flashed by Weiss felt her breath catch. Ruby! Her eyes trailed after the slow disappearing trail of rose petals until her gaze land on the caped figure of Ruby standing a little ways off in the distance. Besides herself Ruby was the only other teammate left on school ground, both of them haven't spoken too much after the tournament. Now she had the perfect opportunity to ask her. Weiss scooted out of her chair as fast as possible, stood up, pushed the chair back in, and hurried out of the library. Weiss tried to keep her fast gait as dignified as possible, all the while glancing out the window, ensuring that her team leader was still in the same spot. She nearly cursed underneath her breath when her leader was cut off from her view from an abrupt end of windows. Weiss exited the building and made a turn around the corner, relief filling her when she saw Ruby. She stepped back around the corner to compose herself. Her waited a few moments until she got her breathing back under control and smoothed out her skirt, her hands then finding their way up to her hair to make sure it was in place. Sucking in a big breath, Weiss held it in for a few moments before slowly breathing out. Weiss stepped out from behind the corner with a smile on her face, and then she froze.

 _Wha- what on earth is going on? Who is she! Why…why is she…._

She felt like she was intruding on something private. Weiss could hardly contain herself when she saw Ruby off in the distance and an older girl, dark skin, blonde hair, smile at each other, and then draw each other in a tight embrace seemingly lost in their own world. Weiss backed up on unsteady legs, eyes wide, she couldn't bear to watch a second longer. Back near the entrance of the library Weiss felt her chest constrict and balled her hands in her skirt.

 _What….what did I just see?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This was the second one shot of many to come. Please leave me your thoughts with the review button below.**


End file.
